


Sweet Sunday

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hiatus, Kissing, M/M, running around naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen wakes up at the first day of his and Misha's hiatus. Misha is already awake





	

**Author's Note:**

> A new part of my Cockles-Series
> 
> FYI: I love Vicki and Danneel and the long and happy relationship they had with Misha and Jensen.  
> But in my mind and my storys my dreamteam is Cockles. :-D

Sweet Sunday

A soft chill had woken him up. Jensen sighed, turning around in the sheets. He opened one lid to find out, were the breeze was coming from. After a few seconds he saw the French Window. The long white curtain was dancing in the wind, traversed by the maize-coloured rays of the morning sunlight. Jensen yawned, crumpling the pillow under his head. He didn't know when it was the last time he woke up in that peaceful state. The leafs of the beeches were rustling softly and some birds were chirping in the branches. This was almost to idyllic to be true. Like waking up in a Jane Austen fairytale.  
Jensen spread his arms and his hand was wandering over the empty place next to him. The mattress was still warm, so he must got up not that long ago. Maybe he was out for a jog, as usual.  
Drowsy, Jensen got up, swinging his feet out of the bed. Now, in the smooth morning light he found the time to look around. When they had arrived yesterday, tired of long weeks of working and looking forward to a relaxing hiatus, they spent the time in the living room. Eating, talking and after a few hours, the had stumbled into the bed.  
The memory of last night forced a smile on Jensen's face. It had been a slow, close night. Soft kisses, gentle touches, a tardily work towards the climax. He remembered falling asleep in Misha's arms.

Jensen left the bed and wandered over to the open balcony door. He moved the curtain aside and stepped on the small balcon. The view was breathtaking. The garden was surrounded by a wall of green lush beeches, shielding it from the “outer” world. The wooden terrasse ended in a natural pool. It was a little paradise. A small habitat of recreation.  
Jensen took a breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Than he got back, heading towards the door. He thought about grabbing some clothes, but moved on naked as he was.

Noises, coming out of the kitchen, showing Jensen, where to find Misha. He slowly moved nearer and came to rest in the door frame, relishing what he saw. Misha was working at the oven, obviously cooking some pancakes. To Jensen's mind his co-worker was looking adorable. The sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips. He seemed having taken a shower. His hair was dark and spikey and there were still some drops of water running down his spine.  
A pot of tea stood on the table beside him, small strands of steam wurling into the air.  
Misha was humming a song, Jensen reckognized as “Sunday morning”.  
Slowly, without making a noise, Jensen stepped closer, wrapping his arms around the waist of the smaller man.  
Misha cringed and turned around shocked.  
“God, Jensen. Be gentle with an old man's heart”, he smiled reliefed about seeing Jensen behind him and not a housebreaker.  
“Sorry, babe. Did you know how adorable you look right now?”  
Jensen breathed a kiss on the nose of Misha, followed by a kiss on the mouth.  
“Do I?”  
“Yeah, adorable. And sexy...and really, really hot.”  
Misha chuckled, kissing Jensen back, before turning around to the pancakes.  
“What do you think? Pancakes and coffee in the garden. And after that I show you, how hot I really am, Jackles?”  
“Oh...sweet Sunday!”


End file.
